


You'll See

by Falling April (ordinarygirl)



Category: Rent
Genre: Gen, General, Missing Scene, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-19
Updated: 2005-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarygirl/pseuds/Falling%20April
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny tries to decide whether or not his old friends are idiots or not for turning his offer down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll See

**Disclaimer:** I don't own RENT. End of story.

* * *

**You'll See**

"Honestly, Ali, I don't understand them." Benny sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed. His wife slid over and rubbed his shoulders. He sighed a little. "I just don't know what I did to make them act like that around me."

"It's not your fault, hon." Alison said gently. "They just don't want to accept the fact that you wised up." Benny turned around and looked at her, slightly confused.

"Wised up?" he asked. "I'd say it was more of a smart career change."

"You're right." she nodded. "But you made that smart career change because you realized that the starving 'bohemian' life," she laughed derisively, "Is for people with no potential." Benny frowned. It was one thing for him to put his old friends down (even in all seriousness), but to hear his wife... "Get in bed, Benny, babe." Alison pulled on his shoulders. "You need to sleep."

"Yeah." Benny lay down on his back, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about what Alison had said. He somehow suddenly felt like the definition of bohemian life that Alison had spouted (it being only for people with no potential), despite the fact that he had said something to that effect before, was wrong. Although they weren't doing something productive with their lives (in his mind), Benny knew that his old crowd had plenty of potential: Roger was a talented musician, Mark had a vision for film that had once startled him, Collins was amazingly intelligent, and Maureen...well, she had always basically just been a drama queen. Benny had a fleeting thought that maybe he had been wrong to disregard them as wasting their lives...but it was late, and he had a meeting early the next morning. He rolled over onto his side. "Goodnight, Alison."


End file.
